


When A Stranger Calls

by WiseDawn13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up to full adults, Akaashi is the sweetest, Also he's an anxious bean, Bokuto is a precious baby owl, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma is basically a cat, Kuroo is Bokuto's bro, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, My OC is a dick, Wrong Number AU, alcohol and swearing, but it's okay because he's practically not in it at all, heart been broke so many times, i love him so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseDawn13/pseuds/WiseDawn13
Summary: The voice on the other side of the line cut him off, “Kuroo! Man, I really need you to come pick me up bro. I uh… I did it again. Missed the damn train. I’m sorry dude, I know it’s late.” The air around Akaashi felt electric, the guy on the phone sounded so sad. Drunk and broken.“Um, sorry to tell you this, but I am not Kuroo.”The man groaned, “Shit! Sorry, I’ll just—DAMN IT! Sorry for yelling, I only had enough money for this call and my cell is dead.”ORAkaashi and Bokuto have quite the meet-cute and find comfort in each others presences.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me like a truck for this one lol! Since I read "You'd fit my lonely arms so perfectly" by boxofwonder (read that fic!!! I ADORE IT WITH ALL MY BEING) I had it in the back of my mind to do a wrong number AU, so here it is!
> 
> I love my baby owl Bokuto so much, so I'm really excited to write this fic! xD

Akaashi was ripped from his slumber by the shockingly loud sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and grabbed it, answering the call before even checking the number. “Hel—”

The voice on the other side of the line cut him off, “Kuroo! Man, I really need you to come pick me up bro. I uh… I did it again. Missed the damn train. I’m sorry dude, I know it’s late.” The air around Akaashi felt electric, the guy on the phone sounded so sad. Drunk and broken.

“Um, sorry to tell you this, but I am not Kuroo.”

The man groaned, “Shit! Sorry, I’ll just—DAMN IT! Sorry for yelling, I only had enough money for this call and my cell is dead.”

Akaashi didn’t know this person at all, a drunk stranger calling him at 3 in the morning, he should have hung up by now. But Akaashi was too kind of a person to do that to someone who sounded so in need of help.

The man started to speak again, “I’m really sorry, whoever you are, for waking you up. I’ll uh… I’ll figure something out. Goodb—”

“No! Wait,” _What am I doing?_ “I can come get you. You sound like you really need someone right now.” _What the fuck and I doing?_

“Oh! Oh. I—I could really… Uh, yeah. Okay.”

Akaashi silently cursed his soft heart, “Where are you?” The man told him. “Alright, stay right there. I’m coming.” _Well fuck, hopefully he’s not a murderer or a perv or some shit._

“Thank you. Uh… My name is Bokuto, just so we aren’t complete strangers.”

Akaashi smiled, _cute name,_ “Akaashi. I’ll be there soon Bokuto.”

“Thank you, again, Akaashi.”

Akaashi hung up, got dressed and headed down to his apartments’ parking garage. When he got in his car, he didn’t start it right away. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and let his head drop onto it. “What the actual fuck am I doing? It’s 3 in the morning and I’m going to pick up a drunk stranger? Fuck me…” He lifted his head up, sighed deeply, and started the car with shaking hands.

***

Bokuto was pacing up and down the sidewalk. _Some random guy is coming to get me,_ he thought, _he’s got to be the nicest guy in the world. I’m just some drunk guy who couldn’t even dial the right number. Damn, Kuroo will never let me live this one down._

He heard a car coming and he froze, but the car just drove past. _Not Akaashi, this is so stupid. I feel like shit. Fuck! Damn you Yasuda! Why did it have to end like this?_ Bokuto could feel his hands clenching into fists and he forced himself to take 3 calming breaths. He leaned against the closest building and slid down, huddled on the sidewalk, head resting on his arms.

He felt hot tears streaming down his face and soaking into his sweater. _Shit, when did I start crying?_ He heard a car door closing.

“Bokuto?” His voice sounded better in person.

Bokuto attempted to clear his throat and quickly wipe away his tears before looking up to meet two dark blue eyes. Akaashi gave him a puzzled look and Bokuto quickly realized he’d been staring with his mouth open, “Oh, yeah. That’s me. Bokuto, in the flesh. I guess that makes you Akaashi.”

Akaashi nodded, “Yep. Are you alright?”

Bokuto laughed, “You don’t even want to know. I mean, I drunk called a stranger at 3 in the morning and you found me crying on the sidewalk… Does that sound alright to you?” _Whoops._

Akaashi took that all in, “Fair point. Come on.” Akaashi reached out a hand for Bokuto to take.

The gesture shocked Bokuto. No one really offered their hand to help him up like that before. He took it gratefully and stood up. He swayed for a moment, his face felt hot and blotchy from crying. _God, I’m a mess._

“You don’t seem that bad.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi wide eyed, “Shit, I said that out loud?” Akaashi nodded. “Wow… Alcohol really takes away your filters, huh? Anyway, you don’t even know how much of a mess I truly am.”

“Life is messy, so it’s impossible for anyone to not be a mess in some form.” He said it so matter-of-factly and got back in the car.

“Touché,” Bokuto replied and got in the passenger side of the car. “Nice car and thank you so much for this. You’ve honestly got to be the best person in the entire world for this.”

“I’m not that nice,” Akaashi stated.

Bokuto scoffed, “Yeah, okay. Would a not nice person drive out in the middle of the night to pick up a random drunk stranger? No. Only a truly nice and good person would. Therefore, you are nice and good. I rest my case.” He crossed his arms, puffed out his chest and raised his chin.

Akaashi glanced at him from the corner of his eye, “You don’t know me.”

“Well, I can get to know you. Properly, during the daytime and without alcohol.”

“Sure. So where do you live?”

Bokuto paused, “Uh… I can’t go there. I was hoping to crash at Kuroo’s but I uh, well I called you instead. I can call him from your phone to see if I can stay there.”

“No, it’s fine. You can just crash at my place tonight.” Bokuto stared at Akaashi in shock. “What?”

“You really are the nicest person. Thank you.”

“No worries, it’s no big deal.”

***

“Alright, so this is my place,” Akaashi declared as he opened the door to his studio apartment.

Bokuto walked right in, looking all around, “It’s nice.” He laughed, “Like you!”

_This guy is an idiot,_ Akaashi thought to himself, _but kinda cute._ He shook his head and walked in. “So uh, I think I have some clothes that will fit you. There’s a charger beside my bed, you can plug in your phone there and uh, you can sleep on my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi with wide, owl-like eyes, his hair only adding to the owl aesthetic, “No way, I can’t take your bed! I’m imposing on you as it is.”

“I insist, it’s a comfortable bed. The couch is fine for one night. I won’t change my mind on this, you take the bed.”

Bokuto looked as if he were about to cry again then his face shifted into a huge smile, _this guy is expressive,_ “Akaashi, you are a godsend. After the hellish night I’ve had…” He sighed, “Thank you. Do you mind if I take a quick shower? I feel like shit.”

“It’s honestly no big deal and go right ahead. You can use whatever’s in there.”

He searched through his dresser and found some clothes he thought would fit Bokuto and put it on the bathroom counter. He searched under the sink for an extra toothbrush and then grabbed a towel and put them on the counter. “Alright, all set for you,” he said walking out of the bathroom. “Oh, give me your phone, I’ll plug it in for you.”

Bokuto handed his phone to him and went into the bathroom. Akaashi plugged it in and set it down on his night table. He poured a glass of water and grabbed some pain killers and placed them beside the bed too. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and put them on the couch, then he got himself a glass of water. Bokuto’s phone started buzzing like crazy but it stopped by the time he came out of the bathroom wearing Akaashi’s clothes and rubbing a towel on his head. _Oh._ Bokuto’s hair looked so different wet. The black and white mix fell down on his head and face nicely. _What a difference._ _He looks so--_

Akaashi cleared his throat and mind, “Oh, your phone was going crazy for a bit. Got a lot of missed texts I guess.”

Bokuto looked down, “Right. Thanks, Akaashi, for everything. Sleep well.”

“Yeah, you too Bokuto.” He watched Bokuto get into his bed, not bothering to check his phone. He seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Akaashi turned off the light and laid on the couch watching the man he just met sleep peacefully in his bed. _What a night._

***

Bokuto woke up around 8 in the morning with a headache. He saw the water and painkillers beside the bed and took one, _Akaashi is the best. I wish I’d met him under better circumstances._

He couldn’t fall back asleep at all, so he just lay there, letting his mind wonder. It kept going back to the same thing, the same pain, over and over until he couldn’t take it anymore. Bokuto started crying again, he wasn’t sure how long he had been crying when he heard Akaashi call his name.

He wiped his face and rolled over to see Akaashi sitting on the couch looking at him. “Bokuto, are you okay?” Bokuto just shook his head. “Want to talk about it? Come sit.” Akaashi patted the couch beside him and Bokuto waddled over. He plopped down on the couch beside Akaashi. “Tell me what’s going on.”

So, he did. Bokuto told Akaashi all about how he’s been living with his boyfriend, Yasuda. How things were great at first, but over the course of the 8 months they’ve lived together things got progressively worse. They started fighting more, the fights getting more intense and repetitive. Bokuto told Akaashi how he’d always been afraid and insecure in that relationship. How there was always a nagging voice at the back of his mind telling him it wouldn’t work out because Yasuda liked girls more than he liked guys. He’d always assured Bokuto that he loved him, they were in this together, but as time went on and the fighting got worse, the voice got louder and louder until it was screaming at Bokuto. The last month or so, Bokuto went out to a bar almost every night to drink away his sorrow, trying to stay away from his apartment as much as possible. Then last night, the fight with Yasuda got to the point where Yasuda told him that things were over. He’d said he was sick of his shit, and how Bokuto ultimately pushed him away with all his insecurities. He said he’d found someone new. He found a girl he wanted to be with more than he wanted to be with Bokuto. He didn’t love Bokuto anymore. But he still had 4 months left on the shared lease with his ex.

By the end of Bokuto’s rant, he wasn’t crying anymore. He felt more anger than sadness, but he also felt relieved to get all of that off his chest and out into the open. Akaashi was a really good listener.

Bokuto sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch, looking at the ceiling, “Then I drunk called you instead of my best friend, and here we are.” When Akaashi didn’t say anything Bokuto turned to look at him. Akaashi was staring at Bokuto.

“Shit, man.”

Bokuto laughed, throwing his head back, “You got that right.”

Akaashi sighed, “Life sucks.”

“Yup, but there are some good things,” Bokuto said, looking at Akaashi again. “Like you.”

Bokuto could swear he saw the faintest bit of blush appear in Akaashi’s cheeks. “I’m really not tha—”

He held up his hand, “No. Stop that. You are nice and good. You picked up a sad, drunken stranger and gave him a place to sleep. You are good, Akaashi. So there! Take that.”

Bokuto noticed a tiny smile on Akaashi’s face, “Okay.”

“Now, you know quite a bit about me. Like that I’m gay, sad, fresh out of a stupid relationship, and stuck living with my evil ex,” Bokuto crossed his legs and faced his body fully towards Akaashi in anticipation. “Tell me about yourself.” He rested his head in his hands, elbows on his legs.


	2. Cafes and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoot hoot! I was unsure if I should add Kenma, but once I did I knew it was the right choice. He is the cutest bean, I love him to bits and he brings me so much joy in this fic! <3
> 
> Also Oikawa and Iwaizumi come in here. I didn't intend on bringing anyone else in, but I felt Akaashi needed work friends who can bother him about stuff. Trashy-kawa is perfect for that role, and Iwa-chan is the calm that Oikawa lacks. I love it!

“No fucking way dude!” Kuroo burst out laughing, jostling Kenma who was curled up on his lap playing video games. _Did Kenma just hiss?_ “You drunk called someone and he picked you up?”

Bokuto blushed slightly, sinking into the couch a bit more, “Yeah, he was really nice.”

Kuroo eyed him, “Was he hot?”

He felt his cheeks getting warmer, “Well, yeah.”

“And you didn’t bang him?” Kuroo was almost yelling.

Kenma groaned, “Kuro, don’t say bang.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes but started to stroke Kenma’s hair, “Okay, fine. So, nothing happened?”

Bokuto shook his head, “Just sleeping, separately, and then we talked. I ranted to him about Yasuda and all that. Besides, I was a mess.”

“Well, it could’ve been a good rebound thing,” Kuroo offered.

“No. I…” Bokuto blushed even more. “I didn’t want that with him. He was so genuinely nice to me, if anything were to happen, I’d want it to be more than just a one-time thing.”

Kuroo and Kenma looked at each other, then Kenma went back to his game. Kuroo turned to look back at Bokuto, “Alright, well did you at least get mystery man’s number?”

He flushed, “Shit.”

Kuroo punched him in the shoulder, “You didn’t get his number? After all of that?”

“No, we were talking and then he had to leave to go to work, so I came here.”

“Did he say where he works?”

Bokuto thought back over their conversation, “Yeah, that cute arcade café place a few blocks away.” Kenma’s head popped up when Bokuto said ‘arcade.’ Bokuto and Kuroo laughed.

“Arcade?” Kenma muttered expectantly, his voice soft.

“Well, if he’s working now, go down there and ask for his number!” Kuroo told him.

“Arcade?” Kenma said slightly louder.

“I don’t know… Seems kinda pushy.”

“Arcade?” Kenma repeated, loudly this time. He looked directly into Kuroo’s eyes.

Kuroo chuckled, “Alright kitten, we can go to the arcade.” Kenma smiled and got up to get ready. Kuroo watched him, “Looks like we’re going there anyway, so you’re coming with us and we’ll make sure you get this man’s number.” Kenma stood at the door staring at Kuroo.

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice, huh?” Bokuto asked.

“Arcade,” Kenma asserted from the door.

Kuroo guffawed, “Nope! Let’s go.”

Bokuto chuckled and the three of them left the apartment.

***

“So, you, Akaashi Keiji, went out of your way to help a drunk stranger?” Oikawa repeated.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “That’s what he just said Shitty-kawa.”

Oikawa gasped, “Iwa-chan! Language! We are working after all.”

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, “Please, it’s dead right now. No one is here to hear us.”

“Whatever,” Oikawa scoffed. “So back to you Akaashi. Tells us all about this man.”

Akaashi let out a long sigh, “Fine.”

Oikawa lit up, “Really? Okay! What did he smell like?” Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa on the head. “Ow! Fine, fine… What did you guys do?”

“Nothing, he drunk called me, I picked him up, he slept on my bed, I slept on the couch, and then we talked a bit. That’s all.”

Oikawa huffed, “You’re no fun Akaashi, I want juicy details.”

“Well, there aren’t any juicy details to tell you.” Akaashi began to walk to the other side of the café.

“Was he attractive?”

Akaashi stopped and felt his cheeks warm, “Uh, sure. He was kinda cute I guess. He had really interesting black and grey hair that stuck up, and his eyes were…” _His eyes were beautiful._

Oikawa ran over to him, “Ooooh! Akaashi has a crush!”

Iwaizumi leaned over the counter, “Leave Akaashi alone Trashy-kawa. You’re a nuisance.”

“How come I get all the mean nicknames Iwa-chan?” Oikawa feigned being hurt. “Is it because you love me?” He ran back over to Iwaizumi and hugged him. “It is, isn’t it.”

Iwaizumi tried to keep his composure, but he broke, and a small smile grew on his face, “You’re an idiot.”

“But I’m _your_ idiot!” Oikawa beamed and kissed him.

 _They’re so cute, I want something like that…_ Akaashi groaned, “You two are disgusting.”

Oikawa whipped his head around to look at him, he stuck out his tongue and pulled his bottom right eyelid down, “You’re just jealous.” _He’s got that right._

Akaashi thought that over, “Maybe.” Oikawa looked as if he’d been struck by lightning. “It has been a long time since I dated anyone, let alone had a real relationship.”

Oikawa gestured to Akaashi to go over, arms open, “Oh, Akaashi… Come here. Group hug.”

Iwaizumi flashed him an apologetic look and Akaashi did as Oikawa ordered for fear of being tackled if he didn’t. _God, he’s so annoying, but he can really be a sweet guy when he wants to._

The bell above the door rang, indicating a customer had arrived. Akaashi and Iwaizumi simultaneously shoved Oikawa away. Akaashi turned to see who had come in. There was a small young man with blond hair and black roots, wearing a red hoodie who walked in and made a beeline towards the arcade games at the back of the café.

Then a taller man with wild black hair walked in. He had a strong presence. He was the kind of guy people would either be drawn towards or repelled from in fear. He smiled at them and made his way over to sit at the counter.

That’s when Akaashi saw him. He gasped. _Bokuto, shit._ Bokuto’s eyes met Akaashi’s and his heart skipped a beat. _Shit._ _He seems so much livelier now that he’s not drunk and crying._ Bokuto has a similar presence to that of the black-haired man he just sat beside, though Bokuto’s vibe was a softer, gentler one. He seemed like the kind of person who could be friends with anyone. He seemed like he would give the best hugs. _What?_

Akaashi and Bokuto were still looking into each other’s eyes. Akaashi had started to fiddle with his hands due to his anxiety spiking. _Shit._

The dark-haired man spoke first, “Heya, the name’s Kuroo. That one over there is my Kenma.” He gestured over to the one gaming very intensely. “And I suppose you already know Bokuto here.”

“Hey,” Bokuto grinned.

Oikawa slid in front of Akaashi to stand in front of the two new customers. “Well, _I_ do not know Bokuto, but I _have_ heard a bit about you. Nice to meet you, I’m Oikawa. That one there is Iwaizumi. Nice to meet you, boys.” Iwaizumi nodded.

Akaashi flushed, _Oikawa shut your damn mouth._ His mouth felt dry and he refused to meet Bokuto’s gaze. “Hi. So, what can I get you guys?”

“Kenma over there will have a medium strawberry Frappuccino, Bokuto will have a large vanilla bean latte, and I’ll have a large black coffee.”

Iwaizumi was over by the Frappuccino stuff, so he started on that. Oikawa spoke up excitedly, “I’ll do the latte!” _What is he up to?_

That left the black coffee for Akaashi to make. It didn’t take long to pour. He brought it over and placed the mug in front of Kuroo. “There you go.”

He smiled, “Thanks.” _He seems so charismatic, it’s no wonder Bokuto and him are best friends._

Iwaizumi placed the Frappuccino on the counter beside Kuroo. “Kitten, come over here and drink with us.” _Kitten? That’s so sickeningly cute._ Kenma got up and shuffled over, sitting down and not meeting any of their eyes. He sipped at his drink gingerly, holding it in both hands. Kuroo smiled down at him, his eyes full of love. _I’ve never felt so single._

Akaashi wondered what was taking Oikawa so long, he saw him scribbling something down on a napkin, Iwaizumi shaking his head beside him. Oikawa brushed Iwaizumi off and placed the mug and folded napkin in front of Bokuto.

Akaashi glared at Oikawa who raised his arms in defeat, but his eyes told a different story. Bokuto took the napkin and read what was on it, eyes widening. Oikawa laughed.

“What did you write?” Akaashi challenged.

Oikawa smirked, “I gave the man your number of course.” _Oh._

 _OH!_ Akaashi blushed slightly. _I wanted to be the one to do that._

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa again, “Idiot, stop meddling in other people’s lives.”

Oikawa groaned, “But Iwa-chan… It’s so fun!” _Why do I consider that man to be my friend?_

“You’re a horrible person.”

“Maybe, but you love me.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and walked into the back room.

“Iwa-chan! Wait! Come back!” Oikawa chased him, leaving Akaashi alone with Bokuto, Kuroo and Kenma.

He felt his anxiety spike again. _What do I do? What do I say?_

Luckily, Kuroo spoke up. “So Akaashi, how long have you been working here? It’s a nice place.”

“Little over 3 years now,” he shared.

“That Oikawa dude seems like… a lot.”

That made Akaashi laugh, he felt some of the tension and anxiety melt away. “Yeah, he’s the worst. But he’s also my friend I guess, so I’m stuck with him.” He paused. “Well, I guess Iwaizumi is more stuck with him since they’re married.” Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto all laughed at that. _This is nice._

They chatted like that for about 40 minutes, Kenma even chiming in every so often until he finished his drink and went back to play games. Oikawa and Iwaizumi came back out when they heard the door. Two other customers came in and Oikawa took the lead with them.

“What time do you get off work tonight?” Bokuto asked.

“Seven, why?”

Bokuto looked at Kuroo who nodded, “Well, the three of us were planning to catch a movie around 7:30 and then go to a bar or something after. Wanna join?”

“Oh, uh, sure.” _It’s cool, it’s fine. No need to get worked up over this. They’re nice, easy to talk to people. And Bokuto is…_

“Awesome!” He exclaimed. “I’ll text you the details then! See you tonight, Akaashi.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Kuroo ordered a donut for Kenma and paid the bill. They got up and Kuroo called Kenma over, when he saw the donut he ran over and took it from Kuroo. He held it with both hands and nibbled on it as he followed Bokuto and Kuroo out of the café.

Akaashi could feel Oikawa’s presence, “What?”

“That Bokuto has got quite the ass,” Oikawa stated. Akaashi choked and Oikawa laughed. “Am I wrong?” He turned to Iwaizumi who just shook his head. “See? Even Iwa-chan agrees. Man’s got cake. You found a good one there Akaashi.”

Akaashi felt his face flush and get hot, “What the hell are you talking about? I didn’t—We aren’t—It… Stop.” He felt so flustered. _I hate Oikawa. Idiot. Damn him._

Oikawa laughed loudly, “Well, you’re going to see him again tonight. That’s 3 times in one day, good for you.” He nudged Akaashi in the side. “Have fun on your date tonight.” He winked and walked away.

“It’s not a date.” But he wasn’t so sure. Who knows what it was? All he knew was 7 couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! This one was more in Akaashi's perspective than Bokuto's. That will probably be remedied in chapter 3! Keep a watchful eye on the horizon for it! ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are of course greatly appreciated! <3 If you want to chat, hit me up on tumblr! My main is zuko-the-turtleduck and my HQ one is kageyamas-juice-box
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! It means the world to me! :D


	3. Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh! I am having so much fun writing this fic! Kuroo and Kenma are in it more than I initially intended at this point, but I am NOT complaining. I love them (especially Kenma) so it brings me joy!

Bokuto checked his phone. “Dude, that’s like the fifth time in a minute you’ve looked at your phone. Chill out,” Kuroo observed.

Bokuto sighed and put his phone back into his pocket, “I was just seeing if Akaashi texted me.”

Kuroo laughed, draping an arm over Kenma’s shoulders, “You’ll know when he does, your phone will vibrate. Stop checking it like some obsessive freak.”

Bokuto pulled down one eyelid and stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, “Shut up! I’m not an obsessive freak! I just wanted to make sure he was coming. It’s just after 7 and he hasn’t said anything…”

Kuroo punched him in the shoulder, “Don’t worry man, he’ll be there. We should head out if we’re going to make it to the theatre on time anyway.” He turned to Kenma, “Kitten, you’ll need to leave your switch here.” Kenma paused his game and looked at Kuroo with a deadly glare. “Shit, sorry I said that. You can bring it, but no playing while we watch the movie.” Kenma smiled and nuzzled into Kuroo.

Bokuto chuckled to himself, _Kenma is adorable and Kuroo is an idiot, I love my friends._ “Alright,” he sighed, getting up from the couch. “Let’s head out!”

***

Akaashi looked at the clock on the wall of the café. _6:45, 15 minutes and I can leave._ He sighed as he wiped down the tables. Now was around the time things typically started picking up, he was grateful for the leave of absence, the two closers started at 6:30, Oikawa and Iwaizumi get off at 9. _So glad I don’t have to work late tonight._ He only had three tasks left before he could clock out.

He headed into the back room at 6:57, “All done my tasks for today.”

Oikawa glanced up at him from the book he was reading, “Good job, eager to get going for your date?” He smirked.

“It’s not a date. We are just friends, Kuroo and Kenma are going to be there too.”

Oikawa shrugged, “Whatever you say. Still sounds like a date to me. I mean, you know he likes guys and he clearly seems to be interested in you.” Akaashi flushed. “He knows you’re into guys, too right?”

“Well…” He trailed off.

“What? Akaashi! You like Bokuto, right?”

Akaashi could feel blush forming, “I mean, yeah? He seems like a nice guy.”

“Alright, well then you have to let him know that you are, in fact, gay and interested in him.”

Iwaizumi popped his head in, “Yo! Lazy-kawa! Stop bothering Akaashi and get off your ass! We could use you out front.”

Oikawa groaned, “Iwa-chan! You’re so mean to me!” He put his book down, placing his glasses on top, and stood up. As he passes by Akaashi he nudged him with his shoulder, “Go have fun with your _friend_.” He winked and walked out.

Akaashi sighed and sat down on a chair. He forced himself to relax his hands, he hadn’t realized he was fidgeting that whole time. He closed his eyes and rested his face in his hands, taking 3 deep breaths. Once he felt a bit more grounded, he changed and freshened up in the washroom.

He checked his phone, the time was 7:04 and there was a text from who he assumed was Bokuto. He checked the message.

From: _***-***-****_ (4:13 pm) _  
Hi Akaashi. It’s Bokuto! We’re meeting at the theatre by the park at 7:15, see you there!_

Akaashi smiled, added the number to his contacts, and typed his reply.

To: Bokuto-san (7:04 pm)  
_Leaving now. See you soon._

He put his phone in his pocket only to have it vibrate right away. He took it back out.

From: Bokuto-san (7:04 pm)  
_YAY!_ _-(*o*)-_

To: Bokuto-san (7:05 pm)  
_What is that?_

From: Bokuto-san (7:05 pm)  
_It’s an owl!_ _-(*o*)- HOOT HOOT!!!_

***

Kenma was huddled in the corner of the theatre lobby playing on his switch. Kuroo stood nearby with a smirk on his face and a hand on his hip watching over him. Bokuto was hopping around like a wild animal, the caffeine from earlier had not left his system.

“Bokuto, bro. Calm down. You’re gonna scare the customers away.” Kuroo laughed.

Bokuto looked back at Kuroo with a glare, but he stopped hopping. “Fine,” he sighed. He waddled over to Kuroo with his head hanging.

Kuroo slapped him on the back, “Oh snap out of it. Your crush will be here soon.”

“He’s not my crush!” Bokuto blurted.

“Sure, he’s not,” Kuroo snickered. “Look, it’s nice that you seem so happy and that you _might_ like someone so soon after everything with Yasuda yesterday. That dude is a major dickwad for what he did to you. I’m sorry, man.”

Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, thanks Kuroo. To be honest, as hard as it hit initially, I had been expecting it to end for a few months. I’d mostly moved on, yesterday was just… He sucks.”

“Yeah, he does! You’re better off without him, you weren’t your usual happy self with him. Also, you can crash at our place anytime, right Kenma?”

Kenma let out a small grunt in the form of a yes, not looking up from his game.

“Thanks. I love you guys.”

Kuroo clapped a hand on his shoulder, “And we love you too, right Kenma?”

Kenma mumbled something unintelligible.

“Sorry,” Kuroo pressed, “what did you say?”

Kenma glared at Kuroo, then sighed and looked at Bokuto. “I love you too, Bokuto,” he droned.

Bokuto smiled, crouching down beside Kenma, and pulling him into a hug. “Oh, Kenma-san! You are too sweet!” Kenma groaned and shoved him off. Bokuto went back to stand beside Kuroo, “Who knew your boyfriend could be so sweet?”

Kuroo cackled, clutching his stomach with both arms, “Right? Under that vicious cat exterior is a sweet, adorable kitten.” Kenma kicked Kuroo’s ankle. “ _OW!_ Shit, Kenma. Sorry for saying nice things about you.”

“Damn, that’s cold,” Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo nudged him in the side and nodded towards the entrance, Bokuto looked and he saw Akaashi walk in, fiddling with his hands.

Bokuto smiled. “AKAAAAAASHI!” He yelled, raising an arm up high.

Akaashi saw them and made his way over. “Hey,” he began. “Sorry, I’m a little late.”

“No worries, man!” Kuroo stated, he placed an arm across Akaashi’s shoulders tilting his head to look at him. “How was work?”

“Fine, I guess?”

“Alright, well let’s head in.” Kuroo started walking, pulling Akaashi along. “We got tickets for some stupid looking horror movie, hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi replied.

Kuroo turned his head around to yell back at Bokuto, “Bo! We’re going in, you get the snacks. Kitten, help him out too okay?”

Bokuto saw Kenma roll his eyes, but he stood up and put his switch in his hoodie pocket. “Let’s get some snacks then,” Bokuto said. They walked over to the counter to order, Bokuto watched as Kuroo and Akaashi entered the theatre near the end of the hallway.

***

“What. The. Fuck. Did we just watch?” Kuroo asked as they walked out of the theatre with his hands in his pockets.

“One of the best, worst movies, ever!” Bokuto supplied from beside Kuroo, his hands resting behind his head.

Akaashi and Kenma walked behind them. Kenma playing on his switch as he followed Kuroo. Akaashi watched as Kuroo and Bokuto talked over the movie in loud, animated voices. They moved their arms around a lot while talking, he found it amusing and cute.

They walked like that for a while, Bokuto and Kuroo ranting about the movie until they stumbled upon a western-style bar. They went in and got situated in a corner booth. They ordered a large plate of nachos, beer, and some shots. They talked about the movie for a while until Kuroo suddenly shifted the topic.

“Everyone share your gay awakening story!” Kuroo challenged. “I’ll start. It was back in junior high, a girl asked me out and I said yes. We dated for about a week when she finally kissed me that was the nail in the proverbial coffin. I was hella gay. I felt bad for her, but she helped me realize who I really was, which led me to eventually snag this beauty right here.” He wrapped his arm around Kenma, pulling him in close. Kenma glanced up at him briefly, before going back to his game.

“Same,” Kenma stated. Akaashi and Bokuto tilted their heads in confusion.

“He means my dating that girl was his gay awakening too,” Kuroo supplied with a sly smile. He kissed Kenma’s temple. “My kitten got jealous and realized he liked guys, but more importantly, he realized he liked me.” Kuroo rested his head on Kenma’s with a smile. Kenma groaned but Akaashi spotted a tiny smile on his face.

“You losers are too cute. That’s not even fair!” Bokuto whined.

Kuroo winked at him, “Your turn.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto who was turning red, _cute._ “Well,” Bokuto started. “I guess I would have to say Captain America in his first movie.”

“Oh?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Bokuto laughed. “So, like, you know how he was a skinny little twig?”

“THAT WAS YOUR GAY AWAKENING?” Kuroo practically yelled, removing himself from Kenma and leaning over the table.

“NO! No. He _was_ that way, then they did that experiment, and he comes out of that chamber…” _Oh shit, yeah._

“Oh damn, I feel you. I can see how that could be your awakening,” Kuroo laughed. He turned to look at Akaashi, his expression shifted from joyous laughter to super serious in less than a second. “Well?” Bokuto looked over at him with surprise in his eyes.

 _Damn you, Kuroo._ Akaashi flushed and fiddled with his hands. Kuroo knew Akaashi was gay, but Bokuto and Kenma didn’t yet. Earlier when Kuroo pulled him into the theatre alone he said _“So what’s your deal? You straight, bi, gay, pan?”_ Akaashi was taken aback, but he answered truthfully. He’s gay.

“Uh, well…” Akaashi started. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Bokuto and Kuroo laughed. “No way, that’s amazing!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Obi Wan is the fucking best! I mean, after Captain America, of course.”

“Dude, what about Ryan Reynolds?” Kuroo interjected.

“Shit, he’s fine too.”

Kenma scoffed, “He’s okay.”

Both Bokuto and Kuroo feigned being hurt at that comment. “Kitten, what do you mean _okay_. Mans is fine!”

Kenma shrugged. “Just not my type.”

Akaashi swore he saw Kuroo’s eyes light up. “Oh?” Kuroo leaned in close to Kenma. “And what would your type be then?”

“You. Idiot,” Kenma said without looking up from his switch.

Kuroo beamed, placed his hand under Kenma’s chin, and turned Kenma’s face to meet his. He kissed him and Kenma kissed back briefly before blushing and sinking further into the booth. _They’re so cute._

They continued to chat about various famous men until it was about 1 in the morning. Akaashi saw the time, “I should be heading home.”

“Ah,” Kuroo said. “Yes, as should the rest of us.”

“Kuroo, it’s cool if I crash at your place, right?”

Kuroo looked Bokuto in the eyes, Kuroo looked catlike as he stared at the man. “No. Sorry, can’t tonight. Kenma’s sick.” Just then, Kenma let out a small cough. “Real sick.” Kenma coughed a little harder this time. _Oh. My. God. These guys really are something else._

“DUDE! Kenma is not sick! Let me stay over,” Bokuto pleaded. “I can’t go back to my place, you know that.”

Kuroo shrugged, “Sorry dude. We just can’t tonight. Like I said, Kenma is sick.” Again, Kenma let out a little cough. Never looking away from his game.

Akaashi sighed, “Bokuto, you can stay over again tonight.”

Bokuto flushed, eyes wide. “Are you sure? Kuroo’s just being a dick, he’ll let me crash there.”

Akaashi waved him off, “No, no. It’s fine. Really. Kuroo obviously wants to be alone with Kenma.” That made Kenma go red, but Kuroo just smiled even wider. _Didn’t think his smile could get any bigger, dude looks like a Cheshire cat._

Bokuto glared at Kuroo, “Alright, fine.” He turned back to Akaashi. “But I’m sleeping on the couch tonight. I will not take your bed from you two nights in a row.”

Akaashi chuckled, “Whatever you say. Let’s go.” He scootched out of the booth and stood up. “Thanks for letting me tag along tonight, I had a lot of fun.”

“No problem,” Kuroo smiled. “It was a pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who's read this so far! Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Honestly makes my day!<3 Y'all are too good

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so Yasuda is a major dick, like DOUCHE-CANNOE. I don't really plan to write much of him into the story at all, but figured I would give y'all a little info on him. SO! He said he found someone, he didn't. He just said that to hurt Bokuto (cause he's an asshat). Also, he is 100% the kind of guy who will have a bunch of Tinder girls over for hookups JUST TO SPITE BOKUTO! Like, wtf bro. Anyway, Yasuda sucks. He broke my baby owl. Bokuto is such a lively and happy person, and then dickwas came along and turned him into a sad, insecure man who drinks his sorrows away. SCREW YOU YASUDA! GAH! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1! My main tumblr is zuko-the-turtleduck and my HQ tumblr is kageyamas-juice-box 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and feel free to message me on tumblr! <3


End file.
